NYMPHESIS, Se' Toy
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Tout seul, c'est triste. A deux, c'est mieux ! Mais à trois, cela donne quoi ? Petite soirée entre intimes... / Drago, Hermione, Harry / OOC
1. Sex toy 1ère partie

**Nymphésis,**

**_Sex_ Toy**

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Première partie d'un petit PWP pour une certaine écrivaine de scènes cochonceteuses, tout comme moi, en échange d'un certain rapport détaillé sur une certaine pièce de théâtre dans laquelle un certain acteur joue une certaine scène dans le plus simple appareil…

Pas de commentaires d'insulte, merci d'avance ! ^-^

Bisou !

o O o

« On inverse ? » demanda Drago à Harry, d'une voix teintée de plaisir, exacerbée par les caresses buccales que leur charmante partenaire, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, effectuait avec dextérité sur la virilité du Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, entre deux halètements, et donna quelques derniers coups de reins des plus énergiques pour s'insérer profondément dans le délicieux sanctuaire de la jeune fille, avant de céder la place encore chaude à son complice.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les deux garçons logeaient ensemble dans un appartement des plus spacieux, ayant respectivement été nommés Préfet en chef en début d'année scolaire. Malgré une cohabitation des plus difficiles dans les premiers temps, ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente sur lequel ils se rejoignaient parfaitement, de par leur manière de le pratiquer : le sexe. Tout avait commencé le jour où Malefoy avait surpris son homologue en train de "partager" une jolie demoiselle avec Weasley sur le canapé de leur Salle Commune, allant même jusqu'à proposer au blondinet de participer. D'abord sidéré de découvrir la face cachée du modèle de sainteté de l'école, le Vert et Argent avait fini par accepter la généreuse offre de son colocataire, après consentement de l'adolescente, bien entendu.

Telle était la vraie personnalité du grand Harry Potter : l'apparence d'un élève des plus chastes et réservés la journée, pour ensuite ôter la nuit l'angélique masque qu'il se plaisait à porter, afin de tromper son entourage sur la réalité de sa conduite des plus débauchées. Son meilleur ami était d'ailleurs le seul au courant de son inclination prononcée pour la luxure puisque c'était ensemble, et dès l'âge de quatorze ans, qu'ils avaient débuté leurs premières folies nocturnes en se laissant initier par plusieurs expertes de trois ans leurs aînées. Etant une figure publique et adulée, il ne lui était pas permis de révéler au monde sorcier les jeux pervers qu'il avait usage de faire dans quelques lieux privés, sous peine d'en perdre définitivement sa crédibilité. Hermione, elle-même, ignorait tout de ses penchants salaces, pour être encore persuadée de la virginité de notre jeune premier.

Aimant goûter avec excès aux plaisirs de la chair, les ennemis de toujours avaient trouvé là l'excellent moyen d'enterrer pour l'année la baguette de guerre, en se faisant profiter mutuellement des jolies coquines qu'ils ramenaient pour leurs soirées libertines. Le marché était fort simple : chaque semaine, et à tour de rôle, ils devaient dénicher une ravissante dévergondée qui accepterait le week-end de se laisser posséder en même temps par les deux jeunes gens. Et quel ne fut pas leur étonnement de constater le peu de difficultés rencontrées pour y arriver. En effet, bon nombre d'étudiantes fantasmaient secrètement sur les rivaux les plus séduisants de l'école et aimaient à s'imaginer dénudées entre les deux garçons, l'ange et le démon, lorsqu'elles se livraient à une certaine caresse en solitaire afin de combler leur petite frustration.

Cependant, il y en avait une avec laquelle notre vicieux petit Serpentard aurait adoré pouvoir fricoter, étant donné le côté inaccessible et l'air de "Je-ne-touche-pas-à-ça-moi" qu'elle se donnait : la très intelligente Hermione Granger. Elle pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir de jolies rondeurs, malheureusement presque entièrement dissimulées sous son uniforme, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émoustillé en la voyant rouler des hanches dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il se plaisait à penser que sa prétendue vertu voilait en réalité une profonde lascivité et sa conviction s'était renforcée lorsqu'un jour il l'avait croisée dans le parc, studieusement plongée dans un livre au titre des plus évocateurs : **_"Mémoires érotiques et impudiques"_** de la très célèbre auteur _Wendy Perversekisassume. _Immédiatement, notre vil ami s'en était allé quérir Harry pour le supplier de l'amener à une de leurs lubriques soirées, mais ce dernier avait répondu qu'elle refuserait certainement – et à son grand désespoir également – sur-le-champ. Elle n'était pas de celles qui s'abandonnaient volontiers dans les bras de plusieurs partenaires et préférait de loin les jeux dans le noir faits à deux, voire carrément en solitaire si nul mâle digne de ce nom n'était là pour combler ses désirs luxurieux. Qui plus est, elle entretenait une sincère inimitié envers notre blondinet et n'accepterait, de ce fait, sûrement pas de partager avec lui une quelconque intimité. Dépité, le concerné avait alors compris qu'il devait renoncer à cette idée et refouler l'envie qu'il avait de faire joujou avec elle.

Mais revenons à nos moutons et à l'intéressante scène qui se déroulait devant la cheminée, à même le tapis de la Salle Commune de nos très honorables Préfets en chef. Potter avait donc changé de place avec son associé de dépravation et c'était avec joie que ce dernier s'était agenouillé derrière le splendide fessier de la petite demoiselle, à quatre pattes, pour enfin passer à l'action. Il commença par insinuer deux doigts dans l'exiguïté de celle-ci afin d'en apprécier l'humidité, pour ensuite saisir son impatiente virilité d'une main et se mêler à ce territoire qui lui apporterait bientôt félicité. Après avoir soupiré de contentement, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle en vue de se rapprocher de son corps et prit appui sur ses bras placés de chaque côté de la belle, avant de débuter quelques agréables coups de reins.

_Merlin ! Cette position est définitivement ma préférée !_ estima-t-il, tandis que son compère était déjà à genoux devant le visage de la jeune fille, glissant entre ses fines lèvres l'intense turgescence de sa masculinité.

L'héroïne de cette pièce réservée à un public averti, entreprit de suçoter avec sensualité la friandise d'un nouveau genre qui frétillait de bonheur au contact de sa langue exercée, améliorant sa caresse d'un régulier va-et-vient réalisé d'une main experte sur cette virilité offerte. Elle sentit également le souffle chaud du Serpentard devenir plus saccadé sur sa nuque, alors qu'il se mouvait en elle avec talent, approfondissant chacune de ses immixtions sans pour autant se révéler brutal. Une minute plus tard, le Gryffondor maintint la tête de l'adolescente bien droite afin d'effectuer à son tour, et avec plus de facilité, quelques légers mouvements du bassin contre la bouche de son amante temporaire. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour atteindre l'orgasme et manifester son plaisir en gémissant doucement, appréciant la délicate attention dont elle faisait preuve en avalant avec circonspection le fruit de sa libération. Puis, une fois son intimité consciencieusement nettoyée par les habiles coups de langue de sa jolie partenaire, Harry se releva pour s'en aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et admirer la fin de ce spectacle des plus délectables.

Pendant que la demoiselle réfugiait son visage dans le creux d'un de ses bras, tout en glissant une main jusqu'à sa petite perle des plaisirs pour l'effleurer en douceur, Malefoy se redressa et s'empara tendrement du gracieux bassin féminin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer ses voluptueuses allées et venues, son regard enflammé par la jouissance imminente se posa par inadvertance sur le corridor en face de lui qui menait à l'entrée, pour instantanément se figer lorsqu'il croisa deux iris couleur caramel, qu'il reconnut sans hésitation.

Depuis combien de temps Hermione Granger était là à les observer et, surtout, comment avait-elle bien pu entrer ?

Il se rappela aussitôt que son colocataire lui avait un jour confié le mot de passe, et à en juger par les rougeurs visibles sur ses petites joues de même que l'étincelle exaltée qui animait actuellement ses prunelles, elle devait déjà les espionner depuis un certain temps. Loin de se décontenancer pour si peu, notre blondinet saisit l'opportunité pour tester la jeune femme et connaître ainsi ses limites de voyeurisme. Il esquissa donc un sourire malicieux et laissa son regard couler de l'insoupçonnée curieuse jusqu'au dos de la Poufsouffle, pour ensuite replonger ses yeux emplis de convoitise dans les siens tout en se passant une langue désireuse sur les lèvres, afin de lui signifier clairement son envie de la prendre **_elle_** – ce que la concernée comprit incontestablement. Puis il empoigna fermement les hanches de sa partenaire et débuta quelques vigoureux coups de reins, s'immisçant fortement et au plus profond de cette accueillante contrée érotique, sans cesser de fixer discrètement la Rouge et Or ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Hoquetant premièrement de surprise sous le rythme diablement plus prononcé du jeune homme, la jouvencelle à terre s'habitua rapidement à cette nouvelle cadence qui eut, par ailleurs, le don de la faire gémir succinctement à chaque fougueuse et merveilleuse pénétration. De son côté, Drago alterna ses va-et-vient en les accélérant parfois puissamment ou bien en les ralentissant pour les intensifier violemment, de manière à s'enfoncer en elle le plus loin possible et faire ainsi claquer sensuellement la peau de son bas-ventre contre les fesses charnues de sa belle d'une nuit. Il percevait d'ailleurs que cette dernière était proche de l'extase, étant donné les répétées contractions de son intérieur, et décida de terminer en beauté.

Il amplifia donc encore la mesure sous les prunelles médusées de la Gryffondor, bouche bée, qui se sentait étrangement fiévreuse à la vue du Serpentard complètement nu dans cette position, les yeux rivés sur elle et brûlants de désir, haletant presque avec frénésie et le visage légèrement rougi par l'effort. Néanmoins, Hermione n'arriva pas à détourner les iris quand la demoiselle exprima son ravissement en ondulant brusquement du bassin, manquant de faire lâcher prise à Malefoy qui dut reporter son attention sur elle et l'agripper vivement. Lorsqu'elle le vit ensuite fermer les paupières et l'entendit pousser un excitant gémissement orgastique, elle ressentit séance tenante une exquise montée de chaleur dans le creux de ses reins et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer être à la place de la Poufsouffle.

Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être beau et sexuellement irrésistible en train de jouir !

Une fois la violente vague du plaisir passée, le garçon s'allongea délicatement sur le dos de sa partenaire couchée sur le ventre, en l'enlaçant, et déposa quelques affectueux baisers sur ses fines épaules dénudées afin de la remercier de l'exquise félicité prodiguée. Il se redressa ensuite légèrement en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras et, après avoir lancé un regard furtif devant lui, il fut ravi de constater que la jolie brune n'avait toujours pas déserté les lieux et se tenait encore discrètement dans l'entrée. Il se résolut donc à continuer de la provoquer et afficha un sourire triomphant en introduisant deux doigts dans le savoureux petit temple de sa compagne, en vue de les enduire de cyprine mélangée à sa semence. Puis il les glissa avec sensibilité dans la bouche de cette dernière, avant d'entamer un langoureux mouvement d'aller et retour entre ses lèvres. Par ce geste des plus lascifs et suggestifs, il lui fit goûter le délice fusionnel de leur liquide corporel et ne se gêna aucunement pour jeter au passage quelques œillades d'une avidité mutine en direction de la Rouge et Or.

Le message qu'il avait souhaité lui faire passer tout du long était on ne peut plus _pénétrant_ : "J'ai envie de te sauter et voilà comment… "

Depuis le début, la jeune fille avait assisté à la scène en éprouvant un certain sentiment de culpabilité et de honte, mais son esprit n'avait cependant pas réussi – ni eu le temps – de convaincre ses jambes de rebrousser chemin, trop occupé à se régaler de l'alléchant spectacle offert gratuitement par son bel ennemi et cent fois plus stimulant que le meilleur des aphrodisiaques ! L'abondante humidité dont elle pouvait d'ailleurs aisément percevoir la présence au seuil de son intimité témoignait nettement du plaisir dissolu qu'elle avait ressenti en les épiant ainsi. Mais la représentation était encore loin d'être finie, puisqu'elle vit Harry apparaitre dans son champ de vision et demander à son collègue d'avoir l'amabilité de s'écarter. La performance de son ami l'avait furieusement remis en appétit et ce fut d'un geste empreint d'une grande douceur qu'il retourna la petite demoiselle sur le dos, pour ensuite embrasser tendrement son cou et se faufiler avec impatience entre ses cuisses. N'étant nullement rebuté par le fait de se mélanger à la semence déjà déposée par son prédécesseur, il prit appui sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté de la mignonne et s'engagea en elle sans plus attendre. Il exécuta enfin ses coups de reins d'une manière enthousiaste et dynamique, qui se répercutèrent dans le corps de son amante avec ferveur et lui arrachèrent quelques mélodieux murmures, bien vite étouffés par les lèvres de ses compagnons.

Et dire qu'elle pensait que Harry était gay, ne l'ayant jamais vu sortir avec une fille ! Forcée d'admettre qu'elle s'était bien trompée… Et heureusement dans un sens, car cela aurait été une dure perte pour la gent féminine étant donné sa manifeste… _qualité_ ! Elle avait d'ailleurs une vue plongeante sur sa masculinité qui s'attachait à faire de gracieuses allées et venues dans le sanctuaire de l'adolescente, en émettant un son spécifique et des plus érotiques dû aux oscillations effectuées au sein des fluides organiques dont elle luisait désormais. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la main de Malefoy se diriger vers le pétale de la rose des charmes de la jeune fille pour le caresser, ce fut la goutte de concupiscence qui faillit faire déborder sa petite culotte en coton et l'incita à décamper au plus vite, si elle ne voulait pas voir ses dernières résistances s'effriter pour les rejoindre tous trois dans l'instant. Les rares aventures qu'elle avait eues ces derniers mois s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec, puisque les mâles qui avaient partagé sa couche ne faisaient que bêtement gesticuler au-dessus d'elle, sans être capable de prolonger l'acte plus de deux minutes, ni même de le recommencer. Ce fut donc véritablement frustrée par une trop longue abstinence orgasmique, et par la vue de ces ébats des plus extatiques, qu'elle sortit précipitamment pour s'en aller aussitôt prendre une douche bien glacée.

_A suivre…_


	2. Sex Toy 2de partie

Nymphésis,

_**Sex**_Toy

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Hello les gens !

Je vous ferai mon blabla et réponse aux reviews juste après, dans un chapitre 3 uniquement consacré à cela, parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis pas dupe, tout le monde s'en fout de mon discours…LOL.

Eh oui, moi aussi je suis lectrice…

Enjoy !

Dédié à **Miss Wendy Malfoy.**

**WARNING!**

**  
Je vous rappelle que tous rapports anaux (merci de penser à utiliser la VASELINE et de ne pas faire comme les PORNOS), buccaux (pour le cunnilingus, il existe la digue dentaire, qui est un bout de latex prévu en conséquence, sinon, employez un bout de préservatif en l'étirant), ou vaginaux sans protection sont des rapports à RISQUE! N'imitez donc pas les protagonistes de cette histoire qui ont un comportement des plus ****dangereux. **

**Mais heureusement pour nous, ceci est une fiction.**

A part ça, enjoy et n'oubliez pas: **La capote est votre meilleure copine!** ^-^ 

**Note **(pour devancer une question que l'on m'a déjà posée sur un autre site) **:** Toutes ressemblances avec la vie sexuelle de l'auteuse-cochonceteuse sont purement fortuites.  
  
Si, si, c'est vrai ! ^-^ 

o O o

Hermione revenait de la salle de bain après avoir tenté de calmer l'appétence de ses sens avec une douche bien froide. Avant de se glisser dans la chaleur de ses draps, elle avait revêtu son éternel pyjama en coton blanc, version jeune femme célibataire depuis trop longtemps, sur lequel étaient imprimés de fiers petits lapins roses gambadant parmi les fleurs. Comme tous les samedis soir, elle allait bien entendu s'adonner à sa très attendue caresse hebdomadaire en solitaire, mais elle décida de parachever la masturbation de son esprit – déjà fortement stimulé par les visions qu'elle avait eues – en continuant la lecture d'un livre récemment acquis, intitulé _**"Nymphésis, Sex Toy"**_. L'action de ce dernier se déroulait au cœur d'un monde gouverné par les femmes, où les hommes étaient réduits à l'état de simples reproducteurs et jouets sexuels pour ces dames. Notre jolie Gryffondor s'identifiait d'ailleurs totalement à l'héroïne de ce roman : Nymphe, jeune Impératrice de dix-sept ans. _Nymphésis_ était le nom attribué au favori de celle-ci – place très convoitée par les mâles puisque ce statut privilégié leur permettait de bénéficier de nombreux avantages. Son dernier préféré s'étant fait trop paresseux à son goût, Nymphe avait décidé d'en changer et était allée à _Jouetclub's Marché_ afin de s'en procurer un tout neuf. Hésitante entre deux jouvenceaux d'une époustouflante beauté, respectivement prénommés Dan et Tom, elle avait fini par tous deux les acheter et s'était empressée de retourner au palais en vue de les tester un par un. Car nul ne pouvait prétendre au titre de favori avant d'avoir fait ses preuves auprès de la souveraine.

Cette œuvre, très inspirée, avait été écrite par une certaine _Bibi Tchane _– encore un nom à coucher dans la cabane hurlante me direz-vous –, piètre auteur plus connue pour ses scènes cochonceteuses que pour ses intrigues débordantes d'originalité. Mais cela importait peu à notre mignonne Rouge et Or, qui adorait littéralement ses écrits pour tous les détails fournis quant aux ébats charnels entre les divers protagonistes. Elle était d'ailleurs rendue à un passage des plus émoustillants, qui décrivait ledit Tom en train de faire passionnément et sauvagement l'amour à sa belle dans toutes les positions inimaginables, démontrant ainsi ses excellentes qualités d'amant. Qui plus est, ce dernier ayant étrangement les caractéristiques physiques d'un certain Malefoy, elle commençait sérieusement à se représenter l'action en imaginant ce cher Serpentard la posséder de la même façon que le jeune premier du livre précité.

_Malefoy…Sex Toy…,_ songea-t-elle.

Tiens, ça rime !

Elle quitta des yeux un instant sa bible sexuelle pour se remémorer la torride scène qu'elle avait pu voir un peu plus tôt. Bon sang, d'après les gémissements de la Poufsouffle, se faire monter par le Vert et Argent devait être une sacrée partie de plaisir ! D'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais testé une autre position que celle du matelas-vivant, plus communément appelée "missionnaire", tandis que celle à quatre pattes lui semblait beaucoup plus intéressante ! Elle repensa alors à son amie Ginny qui, tout comme elle, avait paru des plus frustrées ces derniers temps pour soudainement afficher en début de semaine une mine rêveuse et satisfaite. A ce changement, elle avait prétexté avoir simplement passé une excellente soirée à jouer aux Dominos en toute innocence avec Harry et Drago, qui-passait-par-là-comme-par-hasard-et-aurait-eu-une-subite-fascination-pour-ce-jeu-Moldus, selon elle.

_Ouais, c'est ça…Je suis sûre que tu as dû sacrément t'amuser à les enchaîner les Dominos ! _se dit-elle, légèrement vexée.

A quoi servait une amie si elle n'était pas fichue de vous indiquer les bons plans ? Elle aurait pu au moins lui avouer que leur ami commun savait se rendre _profondément_ utile auprès de la gent féminine aux vues de ses naturelles dispositions ! Et surtout : que l'autre serpent à sonnettes savait apparemment très bien manier son corps de reptile – de la tête à la queue – pour se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance et faire ainsi prendre son pied à une petite chanceuse, comme elle-même n'avait jamais encore joui ! Certes, elle n'avait cessé de clamer à ses amis qu'elle le détestait afin de les rejoindre dans leurs opinions de parfaits Gryffondors, mais c'était pour mieux dissimuler ce qui la rongeait en réalité intérieurement. Car la demoiselle était contaminée par une étrange maladie qui se révélait extrêmement contagieuse dès l'âge de la puberté atteint : l'irrésistible inclination pour les sexy mauvais garçons ; Malefoy étant l'incarnation même de cet archétype, d'après elle. Il était évidemment hors de question de révéler ce penchant à ses acolytes, qui y auraient vu là folie pure et traîtrise hormonale. Cependant, la récente découverte de la complicité sexuelle qu'entretenait Harry avec son ennemi, conjuguée à sa certitude que Ginny s'était envoyé dernièrement le beau Serpy, lui faisait à présent songer à réviser sérieusement sa position. Pourquoi resterait-elle dans l'ignorance du plaisir, quand ledit Bad Boy semblait tout à fait prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

_Quelle conne ! J'aurais dû essayer de me le faire bien avant !_

Un bruit mat vint tout à coup la sortir de ses libidineuses pensées. Elle tourna donc la tête vers la provenance de ce son et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en découvrant l'objet de ses refoulées envies à sa fenêtre, chevauchant crânement son balai dans les airs et arborant un sourire malicieux.

« Malefoy ? » murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, en reposant son livre sur le lit.

Curieuse de connaître la raison de sa venue, Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et vit le Serpentard s'engouffrer immédiatement dans la pièce sans même attendre d'y être invité.

« Fais comme chez toi ! lança-t-elle sarcastiquement, pour marquer son impolitesse, en notant la douce fragrance qu'il avait laissée en passant devant elle.

— Merci, c'est bien ce que je compte faire !répondit-il sur un ton identique, en posant son balai sur le bureau.

— Pardon ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà sorti sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon noir et jeté un sort d'insonorisation, pour ensuite sceller porte et fenêtre d'une autre formule magique. Puis il plongea ses iris pétillants de concupiscence dans ceux étonnés de la jeune fille et dit avec facétie :

« Potter m'a confié que tes camarades de chambre n'étaient jamais là le samedi soir… Alors j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de compagnie ? »

Déconcertée, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

« Ta Poufsouffle t'a laissé en plan pour que tu viennes me voir, ou quoi ? Tu es encore en manque ?

— Elle est toujours là-bas si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua-t-il avec espièglerie en s'avançant vers elle. D'ailleurs, je devrais être en train d'attaquer le second round, mais… »

Arrivé à seulement un mètre de l'adolescente, il ferma soudainement les paupières et se mit à renifler, comme s'il humait avec délice une senteur qui semblait enchanter ses papilles olfactives.

« Cette odeur…, reprit-il avant de la fixer de nouveau avec intensité, en souriant de plus bel. Dis-moi Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état d'excitation pour que je puisse sentir ta cyprine d'ici ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rougissantes.

— Elle est légèrement masquée par le parfum du savon que tu as utilisé pour te laver, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais pertinemment reconnaître chez une femme, c'est bien cette odeur qui trahit l'effervescence de son corps. »

Drago continua de s'approcher de la demoiselle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, appréciant la confusion qui s'était nichée au sein de ses prunelles. Puis il lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de la main et lui chuchota suavement à l'oreille :

« Les notes fruitées de ton essence sexuelle me rappelle cet aphrodisiaque qu'est la vanille, ce qui la rend particulièrement **stimulante**… J'ai sincèrement hâte de la goûter. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à la jouvencelle pour éprouver instantanément une fugace sensation de chaleur dans le bas-ventre, aussi extatique que l'était le fait de s'imaginer la langue du jeune homme effleurer avec langueur les nymphes de son intimité. Aucun de ses abrutis d'anciens petits amis n'avait daigné la gratifier de cette douceur qui semblait pourtant être une des meilleures ! Pourquoi irait-elle donc se faire violence en refusant une telle proposition de sa part ?

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore perdu l'usage et l'adresse de ma langue comme tu sembles avoir perdu la tienne en ce moment, Granger. »

La seconde suivante, la concernée hoqueta brusquement de surprise en sentant le Serpentard empoigner fermement ses fesses pour la soulever et l'inciter à entourer sa taille masculine de ses fines jambes. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter ainsi jusqu'au mur, sans mot dire.

« De quelle manière veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour, ma belle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton diablement sensuel. As-tu envie que je te prenne de la sorte, plaquée contre ce mur ? Souhaites-tu expérimenter toutes les positions que tes Trolls d'ex-amants ne t'ont jamais fait découvrir ? »

A ces mots, une deuxième vague exaltée réchauffa sur-le-champ le creux de ses reins, achevant de semer le trouble et l'avide besoin de rapports charnels au plus profond de son être. Elle réussit néanmoins à articuler :

« Comment…

— Certaines filles m'ont fait quelques confidences sur l'oreiller, après avoir partagé la couche des idiots avec lesquels tu as toi-même couché, la coupa-t-il en la regardant d'un air mutin. Fais-moi plaisir et rends-toi service la prochaine fois que tes hormones te travailleront : viens me voir au lieu de t'envoyer des dégénérés congénitaux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je serai enchanté de te combler ! »

Pour ajuster le geste à la parole, le blondinet commença à l'embrasser lascivement dans le cou, avant de débuter quelques légers coups de reins pour simuler l'acte sexuel tout en la maintenant habilement pressée contre lui. La réaction de l'adolescente ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle enfonça ses doigts dans le pull bleu du garçon et enserra un peu plus ses cuisses autour de son corps, pour laisser ensuite un soupir de béatitude s'échapper de ses lèvres rebondies.

« Alors dis-moi…, lui susurra-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a pu susciter ton humidité avant que je ne n'arrive ? As-tu repensé à ce que tu avais vu ce soir ? T'es-tu imaginée à la place de cette fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix empreinte de désir, en lui suçant le lobe de l'oreille. As-tu fantasmé sur l'idée de te faire caresser par Potter et moi, en même temps ? Aimerais-tu que nous te fassions l'amour l'un après l'autre ? »

La jeune fille restait muette à l'énoncé de ces paroles érotiques, mais son souffle se fit plus saccadé et ses joues s'enflammèrent littéralement. Voyant cela, Drago décida d'intensifier son exaltation manifeste en déposant quelques doux baisers sur son visage, tout en poursuivant malicieusement :

« T'es-tu représenté nos corps perlant de la sueur du plaisir blottis contre le tien dans une étreinte enfiévrée ? Souhaites-tu sentir nos sexes s'enfoncer au plus profond de ton ventre avec passion pour te mener à l'orgasme ? »

Puis il marqua une courte pause avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et conclure dans un murmure sexuellement envoûtant :

« As-tu maintenant envie que je te fasse jouir en te faisant l'amour ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle acquiesça de la tête entre deux halètements discrets et apprécia le délice de percevoir enfin sa langue masculine se glisser entre ses lèvres, pour s'entremêler à la sienne.

Merlin que le changement de programme pour la soirée semblait réellement bien s'annoncer !

Impatient de passer à l'action, le Serpentard se dirigea vers le lit sans quitter la bouche de sa conquête et l'y déposa délicatement. Puis il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et s'allongea pleinement sur elle tout en approfondissant le baiser, alors qu'elle glissait ses paumes sous son pull afin de toucher sa peau nue. Au bout d'une minute, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et lui lança un regard brûlant de convoitise, avant d'ôter brusquement et sans préavis son bas de pyjama de même que sa petite lingerie. Surprise et un peu gênée, la Gryffondor replia les jambes sur sa féminité ainsi dévoilée, tandis que le garçon esquissait un sourire de satisfaction et se délectait de la vue d'ensemble en se tenant debout devant elle. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il jeta les vêtements à terre et se débarrassa de son propre haut pour l'envoyer les rejoindre, permettant à la demoiselle de priser à loisir son torse presque imberbe et finement athlétique. Arborant un air coquin et prédateur, il s'agenouilla ensuite sur la couche aux pieds de sa mignonne et faufila une main entre ses cuisses pour effleurer le coeur de cet Eden voluptueux qui le conduirait bientôt à la jouissance. Doucement, il insinua un doigt dans les profondeurs de cette érotique contrée et déposa une tendre caresse sur son mollet afin de la détendre, lorsqu'il la perçut se contracter de l'intérieur. Chose réussie, il entreprit quelques va-et-vient au sein de son humide exiguïté et la vit fermer les paupières de plaisir quand il immisça un deuxième doigt en elle, tout en conservant un mouvement oscillatoire.

_Merlin ! Elle dégage une de ces chaleurs !_ pensa-t-il, se languissant d'avance de mettre une toute autre partie de son anatomie à cet endroit.

Plus il prolongeait ce début de préliminaires, plus le nectaire de cette belle plante sécrétait ce liquide bien particulier qui avait le don de l'exciter démesurément lors de ses autres rapports sexuels. Il adorait toucher, humer, déguster la cyprine de toutes ses amantes qui se révélait être si différente et propre à chacune. Qui plus est, l'exquise odeur de celle de son actuelle partenaire était à elle seule la promesse d'un délicieux cunnilingus. Il retira son affectueuse main de l'accueillante intimité et fixa avec espièglerie la demoiselle qui avait rouvert les yeux. Il contempla ensuite avec envie la substance féminine répandue sur ses doigts, avant de les mettre dans sa bouche et de les faire lentement glisser entre ses lèvres masculines.

« Je savais que tu avais bon goût. » ronronna-t-il en souriant.

Franchement, que voudriez-vous répondre à cela ?

Les joues empourprées d'un léger embarras, Hermione ne sut que dire après le geste terriblement sensuel du garçon et ne se contenta que de le regarder avec fascination. N'étant absolument pas habituée à ce genre de choses, elle devait bien reconnaître que l'audace et l'érotisme aguicheur dont il faisait preuve la décontenançait un peu. Néanmoins, cela avait l'avantage d'accroître sa concupiscence et d'exacerber cet étrange besoin de se faire _remplir_, de combler cette soudaine sensation de vide apparue en son intérieur. Elle le vit ensuite placer son visage à l'entrée de son corps et sentit sa langue effleurer précautionneusement les portes de son privé fruitier, avant d'en franchir le seuil pour en apprécier les premières allées. Nul doute que le jeune homme devait être un jardinier hors pair étant donné sa dextérité à cultiver le plaisir au sein de son petit rosier.

Après avoir langoureusement effleuré son petit point d'amour, Drago entreprit de s'insinuer le plus loin possible dans cette fleur en se régalant de son miel abondant, donnant véritablement l'impression à l'enchantée que ce dernier devait être des plus succulents. De manière instinctive, elle souleva donc son bassin et le colla contre la bouche de son amant, afin que sa langue bienfaitrice puisse visiter les plus reculées parois de son étroitesse. Et lorsqu'elle perçut ses lèvres emprisonner les nymphes de sa féminité, en effectuant silencieusement une délicate succion pour récupérer un peu plus de son nectar, elle sursauta faiblement de surprise mêlée au délice que lui procura cette nouvelle sensation. C'était à la fois plaisant et diablement enivrant que d'avoir le sentiment d'être à ce point _savoureuse_.

Une fois rassasié du mets de la jeune fille – le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu à estimer jusqu'à maintenant, il remonta à sa hauteur et se blottit doucement contre elle. Puis il prit appui sur son avant-bras et plongea ses envieuses prunelles dans celles troublées de la jouvencelle, avant de redessiner les contours de ses fines lèvres d'une main empreinte de légèreté. Sans détourner ses yeux des siens, il laissa deux doigts malicieux pénétrer sa petite bouche et débuta un voluptueux va-et-vient, en affichant un sourire coquin quand il la vit se plier à son jeu et sucer ces deux corps étrangers d'une si prometteuse habileté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle accepterait d'en faire de même avec sa virilité parfaitement éveillée, qui manifestait d'ailleurs durement sa curiosité de rencontrer ces deux chaleurs humides que ses doigts avaient déjà eu la chance de visiter. L'instant suivant, il retira ces derniers pour les glisser sous le haut de pyjama – peu affriolant – de sa jolie conquête et engloba d'une paume gourmande un de ses seins. Rond et ferme, il s'engoua immédiatement de cet appétissant trésor, merveilleux symbole de l'érotisme féminin, qui contrastait assez drôlement avec les petits lapins enfantins imprimés sur la tenue qu'elle portait nuitamment. Il commença alors à flatter sans retenue cette courbe, qu'il comptait bien suçoter jusqu'à l'ivresse ultérieurement, et se pencha pour embrasser avec passion la Gryffondor. Il lui faisait déjà l'amour à travers ce long baiser, cherchant continuellement à s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même, leur langue se câlinant généreusement l'une et l'autre tandis que leurs soupirs d'aise se rendaient un écho mutuel.

« Tu as le goût de ma cyprine… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue par l'excitation.

Le Serpentard répondit à sa constatation par un franc sourire, rehaussé d'un regard empreint d'un étincelant et amoureux désir. Puis, sans mot dire, il alla assouvir l'appétence grandissante de ses iris en admirant premièrement la poitrine de la séduisante, pour combler deuxièmement sa bouche masculine en tétant avec finesse, et chacune à leur tour, les minces extrémités de ces deux pommes d'amour. Il se félicita ensuite de la réussite de ces attouchements, puisque la ravissante brune témoigna de son contentement en passant une main caressante sur son dos mis à nu et dans sa blonde chevelure. Enfin, il lui fit comprendre d'un regard animé par l'avidité qu'il souhaitait lui aussi bénéficier de ses lascives faveurs.

Hermione saisit parfaitement le sous-entendu de son œillade et l'incita à se coucher sur le lit afin de s'occuper de lui. Lentement, elle défit son pantalon pour l'abaisser avec son caleçon et observa quelques secondes la turgescence de ce qui devait être, sans l'ombre d'un soupçon, la fierté personnelle du garçon. D'ordinaire et même si elle se plaisait pourtant à la satisfaire, la Rouge et Or ne trouvait pas que la virilité d'un homme puisse posséder les attributs de la beauté, mais forcée d'admettre que celle-ci était on ne peut plus charmante. D'une taille respectable aux lignes délectables, elle avait en plus l'avantage de ne pas être affublée d'une épineuse et affreuse broussaille à la base, dont la senteur était parfois des moins appréciables. Ainsi, cette discrète pilosité d'un blond impérial ne gâchait pas le paysage et l'observation des moins sages que la jeune fille enhardie était en train d'oser. Elle était presque en admiration devant les deux petites rondeurs bien enveloppées par une peau à la visible fermeté, qui ornaient merveilleusement la queue du serpent, quand d'autres les avaient déjà aussi pendantes que les boucles d'oreilles de sa grand-mère. Certains les avaient d'ailleurs si relâchées au même âge, qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec les emballages privés, flasques et détendus, des papys aussi vieux que Dumby.

Enthousiasmée par la grâce de l'assemblage, elle s'empara du membre majestueux et s'humecta les lèvres avant de les poser sur l'arrondi de ce dernier. Doucement, elle insinua l'objet de sa convoitise dans le creux chaleureux de sa bouche et se plut à le lécher comme la meilleure des gourmandises. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'appliqua à faire de soignées allées et venues sur l'organe tendu, en accordant harmonieusement les oscillations de sa tête et de sa main, sans omettre de gratifier les deux petits et ronds joyaux de quelques caresses. Puis, encouragée par le souffle plus saccadé de son partenaire, conjugué à la tendre manière dont il lui effleura la nuque, elle alterna ses mouvements en suçotant doucement la pointe de sa masculinité, pour ensuite passer une langue audacieuse et humide sur toute sa longueur. Mais alors qu'elle le percevait se durcir davantage, Drago lui fit soudainement signe de stopper ses élans. Surprise, elle se redressa et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais…éjaculer… » dit-il avec peine, la voix enrouée par le plaisir et les joues finement rosies.

Il la vit à cet instant esquisser un timide sourire de satisfaction, heureuse que ses petites attentions buccales lui aient fait à ce point de l'effet. La réaction de la Gryffondor, ainsi que la sienne, le motivèrent plus encore à passer à l'acte. Ses reins étaient en feu et il se savait incapable de lutter contre le besoin immodéré de la posséder sur-le-champ. Avec adresse et célérité, le blondinet enleva donc les dernières barrières vestimentaires qui faisaient obstacle à leur complète nudité et se pressa allègrement contre le corps chaud de sa compagne. Il lui écarta les cuisses avec sensibilité pour s'y engager et partagea avec elle un baiser enfiévré tandis que, d'une main, il guidait sa virilité jusqu'à la voluptueuse lisière de son exiguïté. Se sachant bien placé, il se disposa ensuite un peu mieux en prenant appui sur ses bras et plongea ses prunelles enflammées dans celles de la demoiselle avant de s'immiscer enfin dans la chaleur de son intimité.

Malefoy entreprit de la pénétrer d'un premier coup de reins délicat et ne put réprimer un soupir de bien-être, lorsqu'il perçut les parois de sa petitesse féminine s'éclorent à son passage et sa tiède cyprine l'entourer. Quand d'un second mouvement de hanches il s'enfonça entièrement dans ce paradis charnel, il ferma les yeux et lâcha un bref gémissement sous l'extase de cette union. Il se blottit alors dans les bras de la jeune fille, appréciant le velouté de sa poitrine sur la peau de son torse, et réfugia son visage dans le creux de son cou. Puis il renouvela ses va-et-vient d'une infinie douceur et de façon régulière, tout en prenant soin de s'insinuer en profondeur. Dès lors, il la sentit mettre ses paumes sur son fessier pour intensifier son action et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il exauça sa requête silencieuse, excité comme jamais par la respiration de son amante qui se faisait plus prononcée à chacune de ses immixtions.

Cependant, il réalisa que la Rouge et Or en souhaitait davantage, quand elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et releva tant qu'elle le put son propre bassin afin de parfaire leur fusion. Elle le voulait plus présent, désirait que sa masculinité vienne rencontrer les régions les plus éloignées de son intérieur et que ses poussées se fassent plus vigoureuses, encore et encore. La discontinuité de son souffle et les intimes resserrements qu'elle effectuait presque inconsciemment autour de l'organe du garçon, témoignaient amplement et à eux seuls de son actuel ressenti. Mais la moiteur de leur corps, la chaleur du sanctuaire de l'adolescente dont les cloisons ne cessaient de se rétrécir, ajoutés au bruit érotique émis par les fougueuses oscillations qu'il accomplissait en se mêlant sans se lasser à son humidité, menaçaient réellement de le faire venir en peu de temps. Et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il aspirait plus que tout, c'était bien de la combler dans tous les sens du terme avant d'atteindre lui-même l'orgasme.

Question de fierté malefoynienne.

Eprouvant la jouissance imminente, Drago s'arrêta à regret, quelque peu essoufflé, et caressa amoureusement les joues roses de sa conquête avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Là, il se rappela que lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris un peu plus tôt dans ses appartements en coquine compagnie, ses iris avaient trahi un grand intérêt pour la position dite de "La Levrette", qu'il s'était plu à exécuter avec la petite Poufsouffle. Il adorait également cette posture pour la vue plongeante et non négligeable qu'elle offrait, de même que la possibilité de s'introduire au sein d'une jeune femme dans l'intégralité la plus délicieuse. Convaincu par cette idée, il l'amena à se retourner sur le ventre et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, pour ensuite saisir avec précaution son joli bassin et le remonter à hauteur du sien. De par cet accord muet qu'elle exprimait en se laissant ainsi faire entre ses mains, il se réjouit un peu plus d'avoir su discerner ses envies et décida de la contenter avec toute son ardeur.

Empoignant tout d'abord avec fermeté les hanches de la Gryffondor, le Vert et Argent se glissa d'un vif coup de reins au plus profond de son temple luxurieux, arrachant de ce fait à sa belle un extatique gémissement. Il perçut juste après son Eden orgastique s'étrécir immédiatement, tel un tacite compliment en réponse à son initiative et une décelable invitation à poursuivre son exquise lancée. Loin de se faire languir, il entama ses mouvements lascifs avec dynamisme, les yeux rivés sur l'essence de leur symbiose sexuelle tandis que leur peau claquait l'une contre l'autre dans un son des plus sensuels. Sentant soudainement la félicité se diffuser en partance de son bas-ventre pour l'envahir pleinement, le jeune homme accentua plus encore la cadence et effleura avec une grande délicatesse la petite perle des plaisirs de la charmante brune, déjà constellée par l'abondance de son fluide corporel féminin.

De son côté, Hermione enfouit la tête dans le creux de ses bras, alors qu'il continuait ce rythme de plus en plus effréné au fur et à mesure qu'il la devinait aux portes de l'Extase. Elle n'était jamais arrivée aussi proche du Royaume Voluptueux lors de ses précédents ébats et se délectait de ses merveilleuses impulsions qu'il orchestrait en elle avec virtuosité, pendant que leurs soupirs de délice s'accordaient mutuellement dans une enivrante mélodie. Il poussait, entrait, sortait, revenait en elle à chaque fois de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, sachant toutefois doser dans l'excellence ses assauts afin de ne pas être trop irrespectueux ou véhément. Et après quelques minutes de cette danse érotique, elle perçut une brusque chaleur émerger de ses reins pour irradier l'ensemble de son être, la faisant brutalement gémir malgré elle et serrer dans ses petits poings le drap sur lequel elle reposait.

Quand il distingua les premiers signes du ravissement de la Rouge et Or, qu'ils soient auditifs ou sensitifs – étant donné sa flagrante et subite contraction interne –, Malefoy amplifia instinctivement ses pénétrations et dut solidement se concentrer pour ne pas céder à l'irrésistible tentation de la rejoindre séance tenante. Etrangement avec celle-ci, il n'avait pas envie d'en finir dans cette position animale, mais agréablement niché contre sa poitrine, dans la ferveur et l'humanité d'une étreinte. L'écouter jouir porta à son paroxysme l'effervescence qui régnait en maîtresse incontestée dans son ventre et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il réussit à se contrôler, jusqu'à décélérer ses oscillations pour l'escorter charnellement dans sa lente descente orgasmique.

Une fois la nébuleuse émotionnelle dissipée en elle, il embrassa ses épaules dénudées et l'incita doucement à se recoucher sur le dos. Il savait par expérience que certaines femmes après l'extase ressentaient encore du plaisir, si le partenaire réalisait avec dextérité quelques derniers vigoureux coups de reins, comme pour atteindre les plus impénétrables contrées de leur exiguïté et stimuler au passage un hypothétique "point G".

Point sur lequel Drago aurait vivement aimé s'entretenir avec son trouveur – ou inventeur –, un certain Moldu nommé Ernest Von Gräfenberg – rien que ça –, dont il aurait apprécié recevoir quelques éclaircissements et, peut-être même, remettre en cause sa théorie – ou création. Car finalement, et pour se citer lui-même : _« Le clito reste une valeur sûre face à ce truc qui au toucher ressemble à un petit haricot… pas forcément magique à tous les coups ! »_. Mais il ne fallait pas douter des dires d'un tel génie Moldu, qui devait sans conteste être doté d'un sublime doigté et aurait dû manifestement donner un bon million de cours particuliers, afin de léguer ses précieuses connaissances et agir ainsi pour le bien de l'humanité !

En attendant, notre Serpentard se débrouillait avec les moyens du bord et ce fut tremblant d'une impatiente excitation, qu'il étreignit tendrement sa mignonne et se glissa de nouveau en elle. Avec énergie, il entama quelques puissants mouvements au sein de son humidité et fut aux anges d'entendre son amante pousser quelques succincts gémissements, à chaque fois que son bassin s'unissait totalement au sien. Elle faisait bien partie de ces dames qui éprouvaient une exquise sensation après la félicité déjà obtenue, quand on venait caresser avec ardeur leur étroitesse en profondeur. Il prolongea donc plus avant ses immixtions en haletant presque avec allégresse, le regard gourmand et fixé sur le visage radieux de sa déesse. Puis il perçut cette particulière pression au bas-ventre et sentit la jouissance monter en lui violemment, ne pouvant s'empêcher en cet instant de fermer les yeux et de gémir de façon retentissante, tandis qu'il délivrait en elle le fruit de son exceptionnel orgasme.

Eperdu et pantelant par cette expérience sexuelle, il revint enfin à la réalité et déposa sur ses lèvres quelques baisers passionnés, pour ensuite s'allonger auprès de cette nymphe en l'enlaçant amoureusement et sombrer avec elle dans les bras de Morphée.

_A suivre…_

Tu as aimé ?

- - Click sur le bouton « submit a review ».

Tu as aimé et tu trouves qu'il fait étrangement chaud ? (imagine ce que cela a été pour moi de l'écrire…)

- - - Click sur ton petit bouton de chair si tu es une fille, ou fais comme moi :

"On respire, tout va bien Bibi, no panic...

Si, en fait paniquons et jetons-nous sur le tel pour caller Lapinou et lui dire que l'on a subitement envie de lui sans en comprendre la raison et sois-gentil-de-te-dépêcher-sinon-je-vais-en-venir-aux-mains-toute-seule-dans-mon-coin…"

Il va aimer, fais-moi confiance (testé-et-approuvé XD). Mais n'oublie pas de laisser quand même un petit commentaire !

Et si tu es un mec, fais avec ta main, je ne vais pas en plus te donner le mode d'emploi !

A bientôt pour la 3ème et dernière partie (à trois) de Sex Toy !

Mais c'est à la suite de « Nymphésis, Sex Toy » que je posterai mes autres PWP !

Bisou bisou !

Bibi-chan


	3. Sex Toy 3ème partie

**Nymphésis,**

_**Sex**_**Toy**

**Note de l'auteuse-cochonceteuse-retardataire :**

Euh… Désolée pour ces quelques années de retard… Enfin s'il reste quelqu'un de mes anciens lecteurs. XD

Je pense que je ferai plusieurs mises à jour dans la foulée, car j'ai un peu de mal à voir mes fautes, là, maintenant, tout de suite. XD

Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont eu la patience de me laisser des commentaires ou me contacter pour me demander la suite et fin de cette histoire ; ils m'ont motivée à terminer cette fic-lemoneuse. Je ne sais si le dernier chapitre vous plaira. Je le souhaite. Et, dans tous les cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos appréciations ! Je ne sais plus à qui j'avais répondu par MP durant ces dernières années, à la publication du chapitre 2. Aussi, veuillez me pardonner de ne pas vous avoir, à tous, montrés ma gratitude par MP. Si certains sont motivés à me laisser une trace de leur passage, je vous répondrai sans faute via messages privés si vous êtes membres. Un petit coucou et merci aux autres à qui je ne pourrai répondre, ou aux lecteurs anonymes ! :)

Merci de votre lecture !

Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a aucun scénario valable dans cette histoire et que les personnages sont totalement OOC, donc inutile de me faire la remarque, hein. XD

Cela pourra manquer de sentiments pour certains, mais je vous signale que ce n'est qu'une bonne partie de jeux cochonceteux – pour rester polie – entre personnes consentantes. XD

Enjoy ! :)

o O o

Assis sur le canapé de la Salle Commune qu'il partageait avec Harry, les coudes pliés et les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Drago écoutait vaguement les ébats de son complice de dépravation provenant de la chambre adjacente. Il attendait patiemment que celui-ci eût terminé sa petite distraction de début de soirée, en vue de lui raconter avec vanité de quelle manière il avait achevé la sienne, la veille, n'ayant pu le faire dans la journée. Il jubilait à l'avance en imaginant sa tête déconfite lorsqu'il lui raconterait avoir exploré l'intimité de celle qu'ils avaient tous deux convoitée – en n'oubliant surtout pas d'exagérer les détails croustillants, afin d'attiser un peu plus sa jalousie. Fier de la réaction qu'il croyait bientôt engendrer chez son acolyte grâce à cette expérience inédite, il rêvassait à son récent privilège quand ses prunelles se posèrent sur un livre abandonné sur la table du salon. A la vision du titre des moins accrocheurs sur la jaquette : _**"La reproduction des gastéropodes en milieu hostile"**_, il en conclut que l'ouvrage devait appartenir à la conquête actuelle de son colocataire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'irait jamais s'adonner de son propre chef à telle sorte de loisir. _Encore une qui se fait passer pour une élève modèle !_ se dit-il.

Le blondinet se redressa et l'attrapa dans le but d'en feuilleter distraitement le contenu. Il l'ouvrit au marque-page – une enveloppe vierge –, espérant ainsi se moquer des goûts littéraires de la demoiselle dont Harry avait retroussé les jupons. Cependant, en reconnaissant sur-le-champ la prose d'un auteur qui n'avait d'autre valeur que l'écriture de cochoncetés – la fameuse _Bibi Tchane_, uniquement reconnue au travers de sa prestigieuse médiocrité –, il fut pris d'un doute atroce. Outre le fait que la jaquette ne servait qu'à masquer la vraie couverture de la production, il avait vu un exemplaire identique traîner sur le lit de Hermione avant de partir tôt dans la matinée. Amusé, il avait profité de son sommeil pour glisser un mot à l'intérieur, dans lequel il lui proposait de renouveler leur sauterie. Le jeune homme avait même choisi de le placer au moment le moins pathétique de l'histoire – voire le plus enfiévré, façon de parler –, où l'héroïne se faisait honorer par ses deux prétendants au rôle de _Nymphésis_… passage qu'il lisait présentement. Et l'énervement le gagna en découvrant que l'enveloppe dissimulait ladite proposition.

« L'enfoiré ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Lui qui se faisait une joie d'irriter le Gryffondor en lui louant son exploit, il réalisa que le précité lui avait emboîté le pas. La lecture du trio endiablé avait dû donner des idées à la jouvencelle et son traître de compagnon avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion, le temps qu'il allât se restaurer. Certes, il avait personnellement joui des faveurs de l'insoupçonnée dévergondée et comptait en retirer tout le bénéfice, seul et sans scrupule, mais c'était chose inhérente à sa nature ! Où était donc passée la générosité de son vicieux d'ami ? N'aurait-il pas pu retarder l'évènement jusqu'à son retour, en toute cordialité ? A ce propos… Comment diantre arrivait-il encore à être d'aplomb après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eue ? Car ayant à de multiples reprises partagé sa paillardise, il avait noté que le Rouge et Or s'illustrait davantage avec ses _"Trois p'tits coups de reins et puis s'en vont…"_, qu'au travers de capacités gargantuesques ! Bon, ok… Il était médisant. Plutôt cinq coups que trois, pour être – presque – honnête : deux au premier tour et trois au deuxième. _Il a dû se doper avec une potion, c'est pas possible autrement !_ se convainquit-il, puisque lui-même n'aurait pu tenir telle cadence sans avoir un souci de démarrage avec son Mini Lui et sa libido préalablement assouvie. Déterminé à gâcher la partie de plaisir que son compère de luxure s'offrait, il jeta le livre par terre et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le lieu de débauche. Puis il cogna à la porte et hurla :

« Potter ! Le professeur Rogue sait tout de tes activités sexuelles ! Alors, je te signale que je lui ai _évidemment_ assuré que tu m'avais fait un chantage honteux pour que je me la ferme et il veut te voir illico dans son bureau ! Je te conseille de t'y pointer en vitesse, il était d'une humeur massacrante ! poursuivit-il avec ironie. T'inquiète, comme je suis un mec sympa, je veux bien me sacrifier pour ne pas laisser ta copine en plan… » finit-il d'un ton faussement résigné.

Le silence fut d'abord la réponse à sa tirade, quand il perçut enfin une voix enjouée féminine au bout de quelques secondes et un : "C'est bon, entre". Ne se faisant absolument pas prier, Drago s'exécuta et contempla le couple à la lumière des chandelles, complètement nu sur la couche et dans une situation des plus compromettantes, en plissant les yeux d'un air ostensiblement mécontent. Allongé sur le dos, son coéquipier de jeux interdits le fixait avec malice tandis que ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de Hermione, confortablement installée à califourchon sur lui. Celle-ci se retourna légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant et lui adressa un sourire espiègle, conjugué à une œillade qui le conviait sans nul doute à participer.

« Ah ? Tu nous as entendus ? lui demanda Harry, railleur, ayant parfaitement détecté ses mensonges.

— Si peu…

— Que veux-tu Malefoy, c'est ça d'avoir des qualités très recherchées ! le taquina-t-il en soulevant gentiment son amante en vue de la gratifier d'un petit coup de reins, la faisant glousser d'aise.

— Ben voyons ! grommela-t-il.

— Oh ! Arrête de bougonner et viens nous rejoindre. Hermione est d'accord. »

Après lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil meurtrier et ravalé sa fierté, le Serpentard accepta, refusant de manquer telle opportunité. Et tant pis si Malefoy Junior avait perdu de sa superbe et risquait de se ridiculiser. Mais heureusement pour notre pauvre ami, il distingua sur la table de chevet une fiole qui contenait un produit salvateur : le "_Sexus Dynamicus pour les nuls"_. Aussitôt, il émit un rire sarcastique et s'avança vers l'objet dont il ignorait la provenance – ce qui ne lui importait pas, au final. Il s'en empara et considéra de ses prunelles moqueuses son condisciple, qui fit mine de l'ignorer, dévissa le bouchon et en but une gorgée.

« Une seule gorgée et tu pourras le faire deux ou trois fois à suivre, en gardant la forme, lui confia l'adolescente, les iris pétillants. C'était destiné à un de mes ex qui l'a assez mal pris et a préféré rompre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… » plaisanta-t-elle.

Devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme, elle ajouta doucement – toujours positionnée sur son partenaire de lubricité – :

« Je suis venue ici à cause de ton mot et j'avais emmené ça _au cas où_, étant donné ta _performance_ de la veille. Et… comme tu étais absent, j'ai discuté avec Harry et…

— Et une conversation en entraînant une autre… enchaîna gaiement ce dernier.

— Ca va, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il, vexé.

— Bon ? Tu viens ? » murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

Avec précaution, la jolie mutine ôta la masculinité turgescente nichée en elle, se pencha en avant et se cambra tout en rehaussant d'une manière suggestive la rondeur de ses fesses. Les yeux de l'intéressé s'écarquillèrent face à telle invitation, dévorant les courbes si gracieusement offertes. Il se hâta en conséquence de se dévêtir et, chose accomplie, s'agenouilla derrière l'aguicheuse, entremêlant ses jambes à celles son prédécesseur. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le dos de la coquine ; ses doigts câlinèrent son épiderme délicat et s'en allèrent ensuite visiter son puits fécond, déjà empli de cyprine. Son index et son majeur flattèrent les parois internes de ce fruitier tentateur tout en en appréciant la chaleur. Le bruit licencieux créé par leurs allers et retours résonna érotiquement aux oreilles de leur propriétaire qui, ravi de constater sur lui-même l'efficacité de la potion ingérée, décida d'en profiter. Aussi attira-t-il la mignonne un peu plus vers lui pendant qu'il guidait son érection aux portes de son éden et, d'un mouvement enthousiaste, il s'insinua totalement en elle. La sensation d'investir son humide coeur fut si grisante qu'il poussa un bref gémissement. Puis, se remettant de ce contentement, il tint fermement les hanches de la belle et entama ses coups de reins, cherchant à se glisser au plus profond de son exiguïté. Ses immixtions furent si exaltées que le claquement de leur peau respective rendit écho à leurs soupirs d'une plénitude lascive.

De son côté, Harry dorlotait la poitrine de la demoiselle au-dessus de lui, qu'il dévisageait sous les assauts de son camarade. En appui sur ses paumes disposées autour de lui sur le matelas, paupières closes, le souffle entrecoupé d'exquis petits cris à chaque puissante pénétration du Serpentard, il adorait littéralement la découvrir sous cet angle. Une de ses mains se dirigea sans préavis vers le pétale de sa rose de charmes, afin de lui prodiguer une certaine douceur qui lui ferait assister à sa félicité aux premières loges. D'un geste pondéré qu'il tenta de maintenir à un rythme régulier, malgré les oscillations exercées sur le corps de la Rouge et Or par son assaillant, il cajola le charmant bouton qu'il avait eu plaisir à suçoter précédemment. Il continua son action une minute lorsqu'il devina son ravissement imminent, au travers de ses halètements. Drago semblait le sentir pareillement, ayant précipité son allure. Ce fut donc avec joie que ses oreilles accueillirent l'extase de la jouvencelle et que sa vue se délecta de la voluptueuse expression de son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il était aux anges de l'y avoir – en plus – aidée. Il parsema son cou de baisers et, un court instant plus tard, fit savoir à son congénère qu'il voulait prendre le relais.

Complètement sous le joug de la nébuleuse post-orgasmique, la privilégiée s'abandonna aux bons soins de ses amants et consentit à suivre leurs muettes et tendres indications. Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle encore à genoux entre les deux garçons, mais dans le sens inverse. Elle hoqueta de surprise en percevant son ami d'enfance la saisir par la taille et la posséder avec vigueur. Séance tenante, elle témoigna de sa satisfaction, ne regrettant définitivement pas d'avoir apporté la préparation stimulante. Voilà qui s'annonçait être un de ses meilleurs week-ends de l'année ! Elle vit soudain le Vert et Argent s'approcher d'elle, frôler ses lèvres de son pouce et pointer vers celles-ci son intimité dressée. Elle leva la tête et ses iris rencontrèrent ceux enflammés de son vis-à-vis. Incontinent, la libertine comprit sa requête silencieuse et se livra à la caresse buccale souhaitée. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à la base de cette friandise charnelle et effectuèrent d'harmonieux va-et-vient tandis que sa langue la parcourait posément, émerveillée par la délicieuse fusion du liquide séminal de ses partenaires et de sa liqueur sexuelle. Et la polissonne finit par la prendre en bouche en intensifiant son œuvre, encouragée par la respiration devenue rapide du concerné.

Ce dernier était charmé par cette attention et se régalait du spectacle de la jeune fille à quatre pattes entre eux deux. Ses prunelles savouraient d'ailleurs sans retenue le rebondi de son bassin sous les allées et venues euphoriques de son colocataire, et son effervescence augmenta en croisant les regards coquins que lui lançait sa bienfaitrice. Il toucha amoureusement ses joues rosies et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour la remercier, en l'incitant à prolonger son entreprise enivrante. Merlin ! Il espérait que ce cher Potter en aurait vite terminé, tant son avidité de jouir se faisait croissante. Ce qui ne tarda pas à être le cas, puisqu'il vit le précité amplifier sa cadence ; Hermione poussant de petits gémissements diablement excitants à chaque fois que le bientôt comblé s'enfonçait en elle avec ardeur. Le râle éclatant que Harry manifesta subitement fut le signe de sa délivrance et à peine la place fut-elle libérée que, n'y tenant plus, notre blondinet pressa l'adolescente à s'allonger.

Il se colla à elle et l'embrassa passionnément, l'éveillant davantage à la concupiscence, et se faufila ensuite entre ses cuisses. Ivre de désir, il se fit réadmettre sur-le-champ dans son étroitesse pleine de semence et la visita dans toute son étendue, entrant et sortant avec adresse. Par moments, il ralentit sa manœuvre pour l'accélérer à brûle-pourpoint, embrasé par l'idée d'être en elle dans l'entièreté, haletant au-dessus d'elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens et faisant onduler ses seins par ses vifs coups de reins. Le royaume féerique lui ouvrit finalement ses portes et ce fut en nichant son visage dans le cou de sa dulcinée qu'il éprouva l'onde prodigieuse, déposant en son intérieur sa généreuse contribution.

Prêt à revenir à la charge grâce à la solution miraculeuse, le Gryffondor attendit que son opposé cessât son baiser langoureux avec la belle et s'écartât, afin d'en échanger un avec elle. Il lui prouva son affection en effleurant son corps avec sensibilité, entretenant son appétence, puis il installa ses fines jambes sur ses épaules et s'inclina vers elle en s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus. Son vit reconnut immédiatement le chemin qui menait au paradis et s'y engagea derechef. Il l'honora d'habiles va-et-vient, engendrant un son lubrique en vertu de l'importance de leurs fluides sexuels respectifs ; quelques gouttes de sueur tombant de son front sur le sien délicat. Harry perpétuait son ouvrage avec célérité quand l'envie de conclure autrement lui traversa l'esprit. Subséquemment, il s'arrêta dans le but de lui faire part de son ambition et fut enchanté par son assentiment. Il s'assit donc à sa droite tandis qu'elle se redressait et la laissa sucer sa virilité avec gourmandise. Bien entendu, celle-ci s'appliqua à la tâche comme elle l'avait fait pour le Serpentard qui, en ce qui le concernait, avait déjà récupéré ses moyens.

Drago salua mentalement les effets fantastiques de la potion et nota qu'il lui faudrait impérativement s'en procurer plusieurs bouteilles, dès que possible. Voyant que la petitesse de Hermione était à nouveau esseulée, il se précipita derrière elle et se déclara encore empereur de ses vallées secrètes, par de profondes immixtions. Pendant que son ancien ennemi était gagné par une deuxième extase et que son amante dégustait ses chaudes gerbes saccadées, son regard était rivé sur l'essence de sa symbiose avec elle. La convoitise de la _remplir_ une seconde fois se fit tellement impérieuse que, même essoufflé, il ne changea rien à son rythme. Peu après, il vit son homologue caresser le point d'amour de la mignonne et distingua aussitôt de délicieuses contractions internes qui, conjuguées à la capiteuse odeur de leurs sécrétions corporelles, accrurent son plaisir. Et lorsqu'il ouït son orgasme, il ne put s'empêcher de la pénétrer avec plus de fougue. Le paroxysme de leur union le submergea brusquement, le faisant presque crier sous la jouissance alors qu'il éjaculait en elle le fruit de ses entrailles.

Enfin, la vague de volupté consommée, il se blottit dans son dos et l'étreignit tendrement, appréciant avec elle les dernières sensations de béatitude durant de longues minutes.

Puis il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Eh bien mon Impératrice, as-tu décidé qui serait désormais ton Nymphésis ? »

Un rire étouffé féminin fut sa première réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'un discret : "Tu es libre tous les prochains samedis soirs ?" et une œillade malicieuse vinrent le contenter dans sa fierté et lui arracher un sourire radieux.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
